The present invention relates to sanitary appliance, and particularly to a novel toilet construction permitting defecation in a position found beneficial for the treatment of hemorrhoids, constipation, or similar ailments. The invention also relates to a unit which may be applied to or over a conventional toilet for the above purpose.
Hemorrhoids are one of the most common ailments afflicting mankind. A large number of etiologic and pathogenic theories have been proposed attempting to explain the cause of this ailment, but the large number of theories merely attests to the lack of any real understanding of the underlying etiological factors. The present invention is based on a study which has led to the conclusion that the conventional sitting posture during defecation, as dictated by the conventional sitting-type toilet seat, is unnatural for humans and is a major cause for this above ailment.
Sanitary appliances permitting defecation in the natural squatting position have been proposed long ago, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 604,597 of May 24, 1898 and British Pat. No. 113,250 of Feb. 14, 1918. However, none of these appliances has found widespread use.